


睾酮作用

by Polka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	睾酮作用

（一）

 

Stiles推开房间门，看见Derek坐在他那脏兮兮的单人沙发里，挺直着腰，双手放在膝盖上，坐得像个皇帝般的时候，并没有感到任何意外。他已经基本上习惯这形迹可疑的狼人自由出入他的领地了，开始他还会小声抱怨两句，获得一个瞪视作为回应，现在他干脆选择装作看不见自己房间里还有其他人，径直走到床前，重重扔下书包，一屁股坐在椅子上，若无其事地打开电脑。反正Derek穿着那件不知道几百年没清理的皮衣时看起来一团黑，又默不着声，跟不在那儿也没多大区别。如果他要什么——通常他出现都是来要什么，他自然会说的。

可等坐定屁股拧开台灯的时候，Stiles才觉得Derek和以往有些不一样，房间里安静得很，所以黑暗角落里急促的喘气声显得无比清晰，听起来，呃，像一只跑累了，或者是兴奋过头的动物。他听到过类似的声音，Scott变身前心跳加速的时候也会喘成这样。

等等，Derek要变身了？！  
天哪，在他房间里？！  
他的收藏品，他的Mac，他那点儿可怜的家当。  
Stiles猛地站起身，向沙发上的人吼起来，“别！别在这里！”  
但Derek低着头，并没有给出任何像平时一样恶狠狠的回应，任何形式的回应，都没有。Stiles才发现，他的手不是放在膝盖上，而是撑在膝盖上，它们在轻微地颤抖着，像片树叶，连着被支撑住的上半身，还有分开的膝盖和笔直的双腿，都在抖。  
“喂。”  
这是什么情况？  
“喂，我说，麻烦你出去变个身。”  
但这不像是以往见到的变身前的征兆，他看不到Derek的脸，却能瞥见对方从耳朵到脖子，到那黑色圆领T恤领口之上所能露出的一小块原本苍白的皮肤，现在整个都是赤红的，像高烧病人的红，像血滴的红，像粉玫瑰花瓣似的红。  
他小心翼翼地伸出手去，想拍下Derek的肩膀，想问一句老兄我可不知道狼人会发烧，我要给你拿冰袋吗？但指尖还没碰到那皮衣，Derek就突然抬起头来，吓了他一跳——着实是吓了一跳，他本以为会看到一张满是黑毛的脸，眼睛闪着红光，獠牙从唇间突刺出，一张熟悉又难看的狼人脸。小意思，他早就已经不怕这个了。可Derek并没有发生变化，除了脸红得和脖子、和身体露出的少得可怜的其他部位皮肤一样，颧骨以下是那片红色的重灾区，看起来简直烫手。而更引人注意的是那双浓眉之下的眼睛，Stiles突然想知道，它们本来是什么颜色的？绿色？红色？现在那里头氤氲着水雾，什么也看不清，只有水雾。  
好吧，Derek生病了，他在哭，像个娘娘腔。

作为一个富有同情心的模范青少年，Stiles就不打算把自己所想立刻说出来了，他转过身，抬起脚尖——冰箱里有冰袋，背后那人肯定需要一个。  
接着他的手腕被拉住，力气大得令人生痛。  
他妈的，这哪里像是个病人。

“给我找点安宫黄酮。”Derek终于憋出了今天的第一句话，句末连着一连串短促喘气。  
“哈？”  
“避孕药，什么都好，快给我搞点。”  
“哈？”  
好像不太对，他一定听错了什么。  
“该死的，我在发情，快给我找点避孕药，那玩意儿多少能抑制下。快。”  
“你知道离我家最近的药店开车要半个小时吧？”  
狼人会发情。这可是第一次听说，Big News。  
“给你五分钟，如果你不想喉咙上开个口的话。”即使喘得像个肺炎病人，作为一只Alpha，Derek的声音还是带着令他激灵的威慑力。  
“五分钟我连车都发动不了。等等，如果你能变身，为什么不自己去？”哈，这就对了，他可没这么好糊弄，见多了Derek玩这招，总能分辨出虚张声势的时候。  
Stiles笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
握着他腕部的手捏得更紧了，对方身体的热度和颤抖从指尖及手掌心传递过来，带着点惶恐。  
“Stiles，Please。”

真难得。Derek叫了他的名字。还说——Please。没错，P-L-E-A-S-E。  
Stiles想干脆搬个椅子坐到这平日里冷冰冰凶巴巴的狼人面前，听他用压低的声音再重复一遍刚才那句可爱动听的话，最好重复个十遍，一百遍，他被瞪过多少次吼过多少次，就得多少遍。  
然后那只抓着他的手伸了回去，按住了开始抖得比刚才更剧烈的身体，他看着Derek皱着眉，闭上了眼，潮红的脸上布满细密汗珠，这个男人，狼群中的领袖，以他完全没见过的状态环抱着自己，发出了声几乎是哭泣般的轻叹。  
操，Stiles才意识到，Derek大概真的是在发情。

 

（二）

在Stiles的性幻想里——正如每个正常美国青少年的性幻想一样——金发甜蜜大波妹是永远的主角，个子不用太高，嘴唇最好够丰满，再明确点儿，就像Lydia那样。而强壮多毛的苦瓜脸男人？哈，你一定是在开玩笑，即使在Stiles最糟糕的噩梦里，这种东西也绝不会出现。

所以当Derek红着脸在他面前喘气，同时开始扭动身体和两条长腿试图磨蹭自己的时候，他只有一个念头：别玩我了，快停止吧。  
这不好，这可太他妈尴尬了。  
“我现在就去买药，你等等。”他摸着脑袋向后退，他想离开这儿，越快越好。  
“多久？”Derek陷在沙发里，用有点迷糊但依旧警戒的眼神看着他，还喘得厉害。  
“半...哦，不，给我20分钟。”Stiles觉得明天自己会在整个镇上变成知名人物——因为他等会儿就会挨家挨户敲邻居的门，问他们，哈哈哈，有没有避孕药。  
“不行，来不及了...你得在这儿看着我，”面前的男人胸口剧烈起伏，几乎已经说不出一个连贯的句子，每个词之间都被喘息占满，“别放我出去，现在我没有任何抵抗能力。”

Stiles摸着自己脑袋的手改成了揪着头发——虽然它们短得连指缝都夹不住，操，他当这里是什么地方？慈善机构？看守所？宠物医院？除了麻烦，这家伙就没给自己和朋友们带来过任何好事。  
但Derek咬着嘴唇仰起头，粗壮的脖颈紧绷，喉结随之颤动，Stiles能听到那声还没来得及发出就被吞没在喉头的呻吟，它变成了一丝哽咽，但依旧清晰可闻。然后他几乎是跳着滑到自己的床边，跪下身从床底拽出那一包沉甸甸的、曾经打算用在Scott身上的“道具”——铁链、手铐，和脚镣。  
幸好Stiles的老爸从来不关心他的房间打扫问题，否则看到这包东西，大概会立刻拿枪顶着儿子的脑袋吼起来。

他急急忙忙地拉起Derek垂在沙发扶把上的左手，将他沉重的手臂拧到脑后，拷在沙发背后的入墙式书柜上，这当然还不够，还有脚，铁链另一头可以拴在窗户上，这样就有双重保险了。于是他先检查了下窗栏，铁的，实心的，有三根手指头粗，看起来还算结实。将铁链末端拴好之后，他回到沙发前，蹲下去握住Derek的脚腕，天哪，那块赤裸着的皮肤的热度几乎能灼伤人。匆匆将镣铐扣上，他便立刻抽手离开，又上下左右检查了一番，才勉强舒了口气。

一个手铐，两个脚镣，这回Derek可没那么容易挣脱了，就算他是只Alpha。  
刚才他说自己现在没有抵抗能力，这得持续多久？对于Derek这种讨人厌的家伙来说，情形还着实不妙——外面那么多猎手，更不用说还有其他敌人在虎视眈眈。  
唉，好吧，就再帮他一次。  
这是第多少次了？  
Stiles对自己耸了耸肩，WFPA真应该送他一枚勋章——上面写个保护珍稀动物杰出贡献奖什么的。

Derek的呻吟声把他的注意力从假想的金灿灿的勋章又拉回到了发情中的狼人本身——对方看起来糟糕的很，汗水浸湿了他的T恤和头发，整个人仿佛刚从水里被捞出来，还是滚水，因为他红得像熟透了一样。  
接着，Stiles看到这几乎是处在无意识状态下的男人将手伸向了自己的裆部。

操。  
操操操。  
见鬼。他不想再看下去了。  
Stiles只想立即撒腿跑开，他瞧了一眼房间门，又看看蜷在沙发上的Derek，再扭头望向房间门，然后丧气地跺了跺脚——谁知道他不盯着点，这家伙会在什么时候挣脱锁链冲上街去，就这么恍恍惚惚，毫无防备，像个磕了药的傻瓜，为什么他总是感到自己有义务照顾每个傻瓜？  
于是Stiles叹了口气，退后几步，坐到自己床上，索性低头捂住了脸。但他能听到那种动物般的低吼声，时而又是人类的呻吟声，不用看，他都知道Derek在干什么，操，一个狼人，在他的房间里，在他的沙发上，在他面前自慰。  
他可真的欲哭无泪了。

 

（三）

或许过了很久，又或许还没几秒钟，Stiles坐在那儿，听着沙发方向传来的动静，一边猜着Derek的动作，一边极力阻止脑袋里浮现出任何画面。  
直到他听到一个令他解放的词：“水。”  
于是他立刻嘟囔着站起来，推开门下楼，走进厨房去倒水，带着终于能暂时逃开的小小愉悦，可斟满杯子之后，他又感到了某种担忧和急促，只能加快脚步走回房间。  
还好，Derek还在沙发上，也没有变身。

Stiles走近他，尽量让对方裤子间可疑的鼓起部分和深色水渍不要进入自己视线，同时伸出手去，托住对方脑袋——很明显，这家伙现在绝对握不稳一杯水。  
手刚刚碰上那汗湿的后颈，Derek就猛吸了口气，身体跟着轻颤起来，吓了他一跳，他仔细看向手里托住的人，正皱着眉头，用半睁半闭的眼睛盯着他，那眼神里写满警告，但却被闪烁着的水光减弱了凶狠，添了一分——他也不知道怎么形容——也许是渴望？  
颤抖从他的手心不断传递过来，这只狼群中的Alpha，这个冷漠又糟糕的男人，竟然也会抖成这样，像个受了惊吓的孩子。  
在意识到自己在干什么之前，Stiles的手就不由自主地加重力道，捏住了对方的后颈，用安抚一只宠物的动作，在硬得戳人的头发和脖子的连接处揉按。那一小块皮肤柔软，被汗濡湿之后有点儿粘手。接着，他就听到了低哑的呻吟。  
尽管Derek又咬起了下唇，却依旧阻止不了声音从唇间溢出，这失控的狼人看起来似乎是在努力聚拢意识，而可怜的成果却一次次因为Stiles的触摸而土崩瓦解。  
努力了几分钟，Derek才终于憋出了一句还算完整的话：“别碰我。”

对于一个正处于叛逆期的青少年，这命令式的口吻可着实起不到多大作用。  
Stiles当然没有停手，他觉得自己在做个有趣的试验——尝试到底哪个部位能够让眼前这家伙发出最大声的呻吟——从侧颈、锁骨、有着扎人胡须的脸颊，轮廓宽而分明的下颚，再往下到饱满的胸膛和线条流畅的腰部。手底的身体滚烫，隔着一层湿漉漉的T恤，是紧实而富有弹性的肌肉，一块连着一块在掌下起伏，手感相当不错。而他的手指无论移到哪一处，都会引起一阵惊喘和战栗，像是触动了某个机关——面前男人满身暗藏的机关此刻都赤裸裸地暴露着，正在等待、甚至渴求着被各个击破。  
这家伙的身材真是好得令人羡慕。  
呃，这好像不是重点，他在干什么？  
操，Stiles，你到底在干什么？

对一个男人动手动脚了半天，Stiles才终于意识到自己举动似乎存在着些原则性问题。  
但当他停下动作，试图反思自我和人生观价值观的时候，这些问题所指向的关键人物，伸出了唯一能活动的右手，抓住他肩膀，将脑袋凑了过来。  
“混蛋...本来我能控制住的。”Derek恨恨地说。  
那只手紧抓着他，就如溺水者抱住了一段浮木般不愿放开，而粗重的呼吸喷在他的耳侧，跟盛夏时候校车的排气口有着一样的热度，尽管现在还是十二月，窗户外面蜷着寒冷而漆黑的冬夜。  
接着，某个湿润柔软的东西贴上了他的耳朵，那气息近得让他浑身发痒。  
“你真是个有史以来最糟糕的交配对象。”

就算Stiles没有一个狼人的鼻子，也能嗅到空气里满是荷尔蒙的味道——那是咸的汗水味、皮肤腺分泌出的无法形容的体味和只属于雄性的浓烈麝香味，统统发散自Derek的身体——在Derek贴着他说出“交配”这个词之后。它在Stiles的耳朵里炸开，像某种能干扰思考的音波，无限放大了每一寸感官体验。现在，他不仅能闻到Derek，还能听见自己的心跳声，和紧挨在他身上的Derek的心跳声，它们都在胸腔里跳得毫无节奏，砰咚砰咚砰咚。

再接着，他就悲哀地意识到一件事情。  
一件让人难以理解的事情。  
一件让人难以接受的事情。  
小Stiles有了反应。

喂，你看看清楚，那真的不是Lydia，不是金发大波妞，甚至连个妞都不是。  
Stiles很想低下头这么劝解下自己的小兄弟，可它还是不听话地站了起来，他什么事也做不了，只能沮丧地感受着裤子逐渐被绷紧，一面想着，退一万步而言，就算对方是个男人，自己也宁可要Danny那样的——高个儿，笑得温柔，白白净净，斯斯文文，而绝不是面前这个胡子拉碴的混蛋。  
这混蛋在沙发上拧成了跪姿，不顾被拷着的手腕，将身体凑了上来，虽然浑身的肌肉坚硬，但整个人却是柔软的，就这么挂在了他身上，头埋在他颈窝里，粗声喘着气。  
他的手被另一只热乎乎的手握住，拉向一处地方。  
Derek的腿间。  
Derek好重。  
还有，Derek尺寸似乎真不小。

那只手拉开拉链，解开皮带，拉着他向里面探，指尖先是经过卷曲扎人的茂密毛发森林，然后就触碰到了滚烫的阴茎。  
在指腹碰上湿滑缝隙的同时，顶着他下巴的脑袋发出声闷哼，他感到身上的重量突然后退消失了——Derek抬起了头，跟他对视了几秒，那眼神里已经分不清到底是警告还是其他，他也没时间多想，因为很快对方就又凑了过来，轻轻绕着他的脑袋仔细嗅闻，用鼻息抚过他的每一寸皮肤和每根翘着的短发。等Derek绕完整圈的时候，他听到一声满意的叹息，随后，有人就不偏不倚地吻在了他嘴上。  
成片胡茬磨蹭着他的脸，刺得脸颊有点儿发痛，但更令人窘迫的是，见鬼，那个Derek，Derek Hale，在吻着他，将他的手按住固定在自己的阴茎上，同时伸出舌头舔舐起他的嘴唇，还试图往里面钻。  
他只能咬紧牙关，尽管这会令他窒息。  
似乎是在抱怨没得到回应，Derek又退开，瞪了他一眼——几乎没什么威慑力，只是让他的小兄弟更精神了些，紧接着又吻上来，这回舌尖用了更大的力气，终于撬开他的嘴巴，探了进去。

妈的，谁要和一个狼人交换口水。  
但那温热的舌头游历着他的口腔，尝起来并没有想象中那么讨厌，而是种明亮干净的甘草味道，甚至有点儿甜丝丝的。  
将口腔检阅完之后，Derek卷住了他的舌尖，发出邀请——他只能皱着眉，伸出舌，本能地跟随对方行动起来，先是探到了Derek柔软的嘴唇，然后是那排细密的尖牙——Stiles曾经感到好奇，到底是因为Derek是个狼人，还是因为他的人类基因造就了这副动物般的牙齿——再然后，是滑溜溜的牙龈和上颚，还有其间湿润灵活的舌头。Derek拼命吸吮着他，像是在享受某种违禁药品，他能听到暧昧而粘腻的水渍声从对方的口中传出，而自己，对这声音也负有一半的责任。

还好Derek在他窒息之前及时放开了他，退回到一个还算礼貌的距离，回头看了看自己被拷着的右手，再低头看看双脚，蹙起眉，又望向他。  
“帮我解开。”  
词句从红润而微肿着的嘴唇间发出，Stiles盯着那他刚刚撤离开的部位，一时都没能反应过来Derek是在跟他说话。  
“刚才是谁要我拷上他的？”  
“解开。”  
“解开？解开干什么？”  
“Fuck you。”  
如果有道雷现在能劈死自己，Stiles大概也会感激不尽。  
因为他竟然听话地离开沙发，往书包里翻钥匙去了。

直到将冰凉的钥匙握在手里，Stiles才猛然觉得自己有了点儿底气——为什么要听Derek的话？哼，钥匙可是在他手上。  
可就算Derek不要求，他也觉得自己被那浓烈的荷尔蒙味道洗空了脑袋，浑身每个毛孔都在幻想着性，无论跟谁，无论金发与否，也无论男女。他的理智一开始还试图和小Stiles交战，但很快就心甘情愿地缴械投降，一败涂地。  
“解开可以，但我有个条件。”  
“讲。”  
“我上你。”  
“好。”  
咦，等等，怎么这么简单？！  
Derek几时有这么好说话？  
不用几秒钟，Stiles就开心地意识到，现在估计无论提什么条件，Derek都会立刻点头答应，虽然这狼人和以往一样满脸的不高兴，却张着嘴像个要溺死的人，眯着快被情欲而不是满月熏红的眼睛，似乎已经不能够再多忍一秒。  
真希望Derek全年都在发情，这样所有事情可都好办多了。

 

（四）

被解开桎梏手脚的镣铐和锁链之后，Derek活动了下手腕，喘了口气，仰起头——看起来还是不太高兴。  
不过仔细想想，他什么时候看起来高兴过？这可是Derek Hale，脸上永远写着“我很凶”和“别惹我”几个大字的Derek Hale，又粗暴又冷漠，就算他笑，也笑得虚伪，露着满口令人生畏的尖牙。  
但现在，有些什么改变了。在Stiles眼里，这不高兴的表情的威力，也就像万圣节没讨到糖果的小孩。  
他不怕Derek了，一点也不怕。

Derek摇摇晃晃地撑着沙发站起来，盯着他，站稳之后便开始脱掉那件黑色皮衣和里面已经湿透的圆领T恤，然后是已经褪了快一半的裤子，露出了常年被包裹着的结实躯体和与手臂一样毛发浓密的双腿，完全勃起的阴茎就毫无遮掩地翘在那儿，挂着一丝晶莹的前液，缓缓朝着地面滴落。  
接下来的一幕让Stiles真不知道该如何反应——他看着Derek就这么裸着身体走到他床前，背朝着他弯下腰，伸手撑住了床沿——臂肌和背肌立刻凸起，线条看起来漂亮极了——再接着，Derek就屈起膝盖，抬起腿，试图要跪上床去，以趴着的姿势，就像……就像一只狗。  
“不要弄脏我的床！！！”  
吼出声的同时，Stiles忧郁地觉得，大概全天下也找不到比他更能煞风景的人了，而且，Derek在恢复正常之后，一定会把他啃得连骨头都不剩。  
不过现在，他才是掌握着主动权的那个。

Derek果然被吼住了，收回已经压在床垫上的手和膝盖，扭头看向Stiles，两道粗重的眉毛拧得要连在了一起。  
他拖着脚步走回来，几乎是以贴身的距离站定，没有低头，只是垂眼俯视着Stiles，体格的差距带来了些许压迫感。  
“坐下。”他冷冷地说，胸膛的起伏却暴露了欲望。  
为了避开这威慑，还有对方身体散发出的令人眩晕的热度，Stiles赶忙向后退，一屁股坐在了沙发上。  
Derek也立刻压了上来，一只手扶住沙发，另一只手毫不客气地摸向Stiles。  
而Stiles只能傻坐着，任凭对方解开并拉下自己的裤子——早知道他可不会起床时随便从抽屉里捞一条傻兮兮的上面还印着Snoopy的平角内裤，天啊这可太傻了，好在Derek似乎并没有对此给予特别注意，而是直接用粗糙坚硬的手掌和指节握住了他，开始捋动起来。  
操，他立刻就喘不过气了，Derek竟然在给他手活。虽然随随便便，毫无章法，漫不经心，可那手心的温度和摩擦力感觉真他妈的真实又火辣——自己打飞机可从来没这么爽过，从来没有。如果他身体里有台测量仪，指针肯定会从零瞬间飚到表盘尽头，然后噼里啪啦地碎掉。当指腹轻滑过已经渗出液体的顶端孔洞时，他终于没忍住轻哼出了声。怎么办？只要再来几下，他的小兄弟肯定就要不争气地早泄了。

Derek的手又一次揉过他储满青少年正能量的两颗饱满睾丸，缓慢往上走，在确认小Stiles已经彻彻底底地准备好，并蓄势待发之后，便抬起脚跨上他的大腿，扶住他，将自己对准并向下压去。  
Stiles能感觉到他正顶着一个柔软紧绷的入口，藏在毛发之中，因为紧张而轻微收缩着。  
这感觉可真难以形容——Derek跨在他身上，正努力对着他的阴茎坐下去，紧闭着双眼，似乎这样就能隐藏住其中的渴望和所有其他情绪，那眼皮也泛着红，随着睫毛和眼球轻轻颤动，他还能看到Derek滑动的喉结，吞咽着不断分泌出的唾液，还有布满汗珠的胸口，正在不均匀地起伏。  
好吧，他必须承认，这家伙此刻看起来实在辣爆了。  
可他还是要打断一会，就一会。

“我说，你不用那啥一下吗？”  
Derek睁开了眼睛，琥珀色的瞳孔中透着困惑。  
“呃，你懂的……你应该懂的……”见鬼，都到这个份上了，他怎么连个词都说不出来。  
“什么？”   
“我说润滑！你就不用润滑一下吗！”  
这回Derek才貌似明白了。他停住动作，收回扶着小Stiles的那只手，将手指放到了自己唇边，就这么在Stiles的注视下，将食指和中指搁进了嘴里，含住，舔舐。  
Stiles立刻要哭了。  
血液一下子涌上了他的脑袋，整个人都被火烧着，从内到外发出被烤焦的嗞嗞声，他真的要哭了。

我是个正常的青少年，才不会因为什么多毛的男人跨在我大腿上舔手指而兴奋到哭。

Stiles奋力劝说着自己，却完全挪不开盯在男人身上的视线。  
将手指舔湿之后，Derek又把手探回到身体后方，拧着的手臂牵动了上身的每块肌肉和每条筋脉，它们正跟着动作起伏。Stiles一点儿也不想知道正在发生的事情，但Derek紧锁的眉头和微启的嘴唇，还有明显加剧的喘息，全在拼命提醒着他，吸引着他的注意力，告诉他，嘿，我在用手指操自己，这都他妈的怪你。  
几分钟的等待都如此漫长难熬，Stiles硬得发痛，简直后悔刚才做出的提议，反正对方都不介意，会疼的又不是他。  
所以等Derek重新扶着他，引导他进入的时候，喜悦的潮水瞬间将他从燥热中解救出来，淹没了他，感觉简直可以算得上甜美。  
Derek一口气坐到底，下半身压住了他的大腿，那些该死的腿毛搞得他有点痒，滚烫柔软的肠壁立刻吸附包裹上来——还是紧得要命，明显这家伙对自己也完全不知道要温柔些。火热的手掌按住他的胸口，隔着衣服——他才想起来自己连衣服都没来得及脱，裤子也还乱糟糟地挂在脚腕。   
这场面真是令人眩晕。  
Derek动起来的时候，Stiles就更晕了。  
身上的人扭着腰杆夹着他，同时在为自己手淫，体内被搅得又热又湿——Derek一定自己在分泌着某种润滑，否则不可能感觉如此湿润。仿佛杵在一团火焰或是一汪春水里，Stiles都不需要动弹，就能舒服得哼出声来。  
汗水从上方不断滴落，打湿了他的衬衫，他仰头望过去，Derek闭上了眼，梗着脖子，从耳廓到硬朗的下巴到宽阔的肩膀，都被晕开的红色占领，又是一副被滚水烫得熟透，请求立刻享用的模样，只不过这次伴随着的呻吟里带上了愉悦，也不再刻意压低，混合着Stiles自己的喘息声，和两人身体连接部位搅动的濡湿水声，还有沙发老旧弹簧的吱吱哑哑声，以及心脏在胸腔里激烈的鼓动声，Stiles觉得耳膜又快要炸开，于是干脆伸手去搂住Derek的脖子，把他向下拉，然后将自己的嘴唇堵了上去——这样世界就终于安静了，只剩下了鼻息声，他的，和Derek的。

结束了长而激烈的接吻，Derek支起身体又继续动作起来，拼命用紧实的屁股吞吐起他的阴茎，接着，似乎被碾住了某个兴奋点，开始快活地打颤。  
如果Stiles全程什么也不做，估计这家伙也不会介意——大概他此刻的功用也就是个按摩棒，还不那么高科技，没有震动档，也不够雄伟粗壮。所以Stiles觉得自己还是应该稍微积极主动点儿，至少证明下他是个活生生的人类，于是他探出手去，抚摸起Derek的前胸，用手指描绘过硬邦邦的胸肌，再将手掌贴了上去——Derek的身体简直就像是具有磁力，马上紧紧吸附住他的手。掌下的乳头早就兴奋得挺立，他的手每移一小寸，那突起的一小点连着整片肌肉就轻轻地跳动一下，附赠一声甜腻的鼻息，和更紧地夹住他不放的肉穴。  
受到这反应的鼓励，Stiles又伸出另一只手，这回的目标是Derek那尺寸可观的老二，他按住了正在急速撸动着的手，示意对方停下，然后由他顺利接管。呜，Derek几乎整个手掌都握不满，这可真伤人自尊。不过往好处想，幸好不是他被搞，要不然现在肯定痛得鬼哭狼嚎。  
他还试着自己向上顶，这种意料之外的攻击让Derek狠狠吼出来，露出一脸对事态失去掌控的惊异。Stiles发现自己相当乐在其中，尤其是“让Derek露出各种平时状态绝不会展现的表情和声音”这部分，当然，这也让他那颗可怜的正常青少年的心脏兴奋得要爆掉。  
好吧，现在的他绝对算不上正常，他一定是哪里坏掉了。

接下来的时间里，Stiles就任凭这发情的狼人用力骑着他，在他腿上扭成一团，发出或高或低的呻吟，有时候睁开被水雾模糊的眼睛瞪着他，仿佛在用最后一丝理智负隅顽抗，却很快就又合上双眼，享受起本能的快感。  
在Derek抖动着喷出多得惊人的精液之后，Stiles才因为突然收紧的肠道而同时高潮，那道闪电来得如此迅猛，压根来不及退出对方的身体，也没有机会，Derek还在夹着他，一直夹着他，直到挤出小Stiles的最后一滴精华。  
感受着Derek静止在他身上，一动不动的时候，Stiles先是想：还不错嘛我竟然坚持了这么久。  
接着是：死定了死定了Derek一定会杀了我。  
不过没多长时间，悬着的心就暂时被放了下来，因为Derek眯起眼睛，又喘着气搂住了他——谢天谢地，这场发情似乎还远远没有结束。

 

（Fin.）

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

短短短番外：

Stiles终于受不了那几只狼人的眼神了。今天从到学校开始，他们就一直远远地盯着自己，窃窃私语，似乎在打量一个怪物。  
“有话直说。”他冲过去，但他们迅速避开，跟躲避附子草一样，连Scott都是同样的反应。  
“到底怎么了？！” Stiles立刻变得更加焦虑，他可没见过这群乌合之众如此整齐团结的干一件事情。  
“你被Derek标记了。”保持好距离，Erica才继续上下打量着他。  
“所以怎样？”  
“在Alpha的发情期结束之前，我们都没办法靠近你。” Scott显得有点无奈。  
哈？他们都能闻得到？  
Erica挑起红唇，发出嘲弄般的轻笑，“没想到Derek是这样的口味。”她顿了顿，将审视的目光定在Stiles的屁股上，抛出个令所有人都感到了难堪的问题，“应该很爽吧？”  
完了，他的屁股可是清清白白的。  
刚张开嘴试图为自己辩解，Stiles便察觉身后就有熟悉的压迫感逼近。  
话题的中心人物就站在他身后，叉着两条腿，手抄在皮衣口袋里，正盯着他，然后又上前一步，搂住了他的肩膀，一起面朝着那群Beta们，笑了起来，露出满口尖而白的牙齿——手指在他肩上的力道几乎要将他捏碎。  
Stiles只能也挤了个比哭还难看的笑容出来，看着那群少年狼人离开，最后只剩下自己，和一只大概想要杀了他的Alpha，就这么并肩沉默着站在原地。


End file.
